Elyse
Elyse, whose motto is "you'll never know unless you try," is a trainer in my Pokemon Camp. She is known for her tendency to speak in French and her naïve nature which hides her strong ability as a trainer. She was created by clilmama33830. Biography Elyse is the youngest trainer in the competition. She grew up in a very large family who were quite close to one another for the duration of her life. She is very friendly and accommodating as a result of having to deal with many different personalities. Her city of birth was heavily french-themed, and her entire family can speak French fluently, despite none of them ever having been to the country. Though the youngest, she is not the least experienced trainer. Thanks to scoring the highest on a test in her academy, she earned the right to begin her journey two years early, at the age of eight. Thus, she left Rennes City early and has built four years of Pokemon training before entering the competition. Personality Elyse is definitely one of the nicest trainers in the camp. Both to her Pokemon and her fellow trainers, she is polite and courteous. French words and phrases randomly find their way into her speech quite often. She smiles almost constantly and keeps her Aipom, Handy, on her shoulders most of the time. She frequently talks to the Pokemon of other trainers and has a particular affinity to Zero's Bulbasaur, Saura. Wave, Elyse's Marshtomp, is very proud and is rather egotistical about its fighting style. At most opportunities, Elyse fuels its ego by complimenting Wave's prowess in battle, which has been the crux of Elyse's battle style since the first day of her journey. Handy, Elyse's Aipom, is mischievous and has fun taking and hiding objects that others have left behind, particularly objects that shine. This tendency is facilitated, since Handy is kept outside of his Poke Ball on most occasions. Handy appears to be the closest of Elyse's Pokemon to her, as well as to many of the trainers who come in contact with Elyse. Flash, Elyse's Ninetales, has mean tendencies, particularly to male Pokemon, but is overall very nice. Cobalt, Elyse's Magnemite, does not have much of a personality, but enjoys saying "bzzz" because it feels that "bzzz" should be a sound magnetic creatures make. Progress Episode 1 Elyse was very quick at the beginning of the competition, being the second person to complete the set of initial tasks. Therefore, she received her first choice Pokemon, Mudkip. She was luckily able to access the HM move, Waterfall, for a short time, and she taught the move to Wave, her Mudkip. On the first few routes, she met Jace and Degrassi, with whom she forged a friendship at different times, and she located and caught a shiny Aipom and a Starly, which she nicknamed Handy and Aviatress respectively. When she reached Bumper City, she met Ben, Zero, and Orange, and the three of them got very close to one another. She was the third person to defeat Corey and subsequently Kevin. Against Corey, she did not have a Pokemon faint, however, Aviatress fell in battle against Kevin. Episode 2 On Routes 5 and 6, Elyse did not waste much time, only catching Pokemon she happened to find on the route. This led her to capture Abra, Vulpix, and the rare Heracross. She named them Spork, Flash, and Juggernaut respectively. When she entered Meiser city, she received an Eevee holding a Fire Stone from Lola and Rhian. She made friends with many people and two of them, Valor and Pyrrus, join her on her journey. She immediately used her Fire Stone to evolve her Flash into Ninetales. With Flash the Ninetales in hand, she returned to the routes she somewhat skipped over and caught an Oddish, which, after time, she evolved into Gloom. She nicknamed the Gloom Sakura. Not long after, though, her prized Ninetales was stolen by a member of Team Persophus known as Rachel. After a battle, in which Elyse performed well, Cobalt and Juggernaut swept Rachel's team, and Ninetales was recovered. Elyse forgave Rachel for stealing because she approved of the glitter on the returned Poke Ball. Elyse watched a chain of trainers battle Flaren, none of whom are able to sweep her. Elyse grew tired of seeing the trainers use only water Pokemon against Flaren. She used three Pokemon, because, as she said, "it's more fun for the Pokemon if I use more than one." Elyse's battle against Flaren was her best to date. She used Wave, Handy, and Spork, and each Pokemon won in a single move without Flaren getting an opportunity to attack. It was the first perfect battle in the competition. Pokemon Active Image:Marshtomp.png| Wave (Marshtomp) Known Moves: Mud Shot, Waterfall, Return, Foresight Image:Magnemite.png| Cobalt (Magnemite) Known Moves: Magnet Bomb, Thunder Wave, Thundershock, Supersonic Image:Kadabra.png| Spork (Kadabra) Known Moves: Confusion, Kinesis, Disable, Teleport Image:Staravia.png| Aviatress (Staravia) Known Moves: Wing Attack, Endeavor, Return, Double Team Image:Heracross.png| Juggernaut (Heracross) Known Moves: Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Chip Away, Night Slash Image:ShinyAipom.png| Handy (Aipom) Known Moves: Return, Astonish, Tickle, Baton Pass In PC Image:Ninetales.png| Flash (Ninetales) Known Moves: Faint Attack, Confuse Ray, Return, Ember Image:Eevee.png| Choice (Eevee) Known Moves: Bite, Return, Tail Whip, Sand-Attack Image:Gloom.png| Sakura (Gloom) Known Moves: Acid, Mega Drain, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore Badges